From The Light: Rebirth
by The King Who Farts
Summary: 10 years have passed after the Reaper War. Captain Garrus Vakarian of the Normandy tries to hold the Universe together with the help of the Normandy Crew, still missing his beloved after the Reaper War Now a new Threat Looms over the Galaxy and an impossible fate has been set up for the Savior of The Galaxy. Shepard (F) x Garrus ; Post ME3 Control Ending


_**Hello!**_

 _ **Now this fan fic has a very long story behind it, why I wrote it.**_

 _ **Well.**_

 _ **It all started when I started to play ME the first time it came out. Mass Effect was so immersive. I played FemShep and loved each Character. They were funny, charismatic, scary even (sometimes). So, my fav was Garrus. A clueless bad ass.**_

 _ **In ME2, I did a romance with him and FemShep. It was supah kawaii. When I played through ME3, WITH Extended Ending, I was sad because Garrus was now all alone.**_

 _ **So THAT's the short version.**_

 _ **Now, on with the Story's Backstory.**_

 **In the year 2186, The Reaper War commenced, making the Galaxies' worst fears come true. It was a hard fight, but after the great Commander Rachel Shepard united the Galaxy and sacrificed herself so that the Reapers would be defeated, would be remembered for ever. In Kroagn Songs, Salarian Books, Aari Memories and to all other races. Now, 10 years after Shepard gained control of the Reapers and rebuilt the Mass Relays, a new threat to the Galaxy looms over...**

„ETA in 15 minutes, everybody. Hold on to your butts." Joker said over the Comm through-out the whole ship. Garrus sighed as he stopped calibrating in the Captain's Quarters and looked over his notes.

„Captain?" EDI asked, her voice and avatar of her robotic self showing up on the Laptop in front of him.

„Yes, EDI?" He asked, pushing his notes away. He scratched the right side of his face. Scars were there, still, but most of them were gone. „A message from Liara and Javik has come from the Shrike Abyssal. Their answer to your question is here..." A small folder appeared next to the avatar's face. „Is that all?" Garrus asked, opening the Folder. „Yes, logging you off, Captain."

The Message put a smile on Garrus' face.

 _Garrus_

 _Javik and I have already written THIRTY chapters already. Isn't that excellent? By the godess, I've learned so much._

 _I wish Shepard were here._

 _The Book is almost ready, I'm going to give the whole crew a free copy!_

 _Javik still is over-protective, as always. It's sometimes sweet. He must see me as a ‚special mission' from you._

 _As always, when you find his memory Shard, just send it to Nos Astra, we're moving there in two weeks._

 _Either way, I'll see you and the crew soon. (If you go to Nos Astra of course)._

 _Liara_

He sighed deeply as he got up, in his Turian armor. Although, it was customized to look almost exactly like Shepard's N7 armor. It even had the black tiny, the red line and N7 logo on the left side of the chest. It still was Turian armor, but modified. He called the elevator and when the doors opened, he saw Kaidan saluting him. „Been waiting for you, Captain. I have some questions about the mission." Garrus saluted as well. After 10 years of commanding the Normandy, Kaidan and Garrus, once jealous at each other, now were good comrades. „Well, we're going to Omega to tell Aria to buzz off and let the Reapers do their patroling, not shoot them with Missiles in a 100 mile radius of Omega." Garrus said, pushing ‚2' and closing the doors, with the elevator slowly going down to the CIC.

„Easy enough." Kaidan added, holding his hands behind his back.

„Well, sure. But still, Slavers are, for some spirit-forsaken reason, been too cocky and attacking Alliance, Turian and normal Trader's in the Terminus. If the Reapers don't strike fear in to those Slavers, I don't know what will. Although, the people in Omega, including Aria, STILL don't trust the Reapers... We'll just have to see..." Garrus said, rubbing his nose, growling. „Come on, let's do our job." Kaidan said, just in time, as the doors opened, showing the CIC. Grunt was standing beside Traynor, still talking about the last Shore Leave. Joker was sitting in the cock[it with EDI by his side, talking about something. Tali was doing something on her Omni-Tool, until she turned and saw Garrus enter. „Captain! I fixed your Omni-Tool's Software. When you get the chance, open the Message I sent you. The downlade is inside." She said, walking off of the ramp whic over looked the Galaxy Map.

„Thanks, Tali." He said in his silent flagging voice, moving past her. Kaidan crossed his arms as he watched him wlak up the ramp. Grunt and Traynor stopped talking. Grun smirked and nodded towards Garrus. Garrus did the same. „Okay, people. We havea strong chance that Slavers may attack us. They think they own a damaged Galaxy. No... We own it and we will cure it of it's injustice... Just like Shepard would want us to do... Now, Joker, hit the relay." Garrus said, taking a hold of the metal rafter in front of him, leaning on to it.

„Got it!" Joker's voice came out from the Comm and the Normandy flew towards the relay next to the Citadel. At first contact, lightning hit the Normandy, completely blue. More zaps as a small blue, milky trail trailed behind it's thrusters. Soon, the ship jumped through the galaxy, right at the Realy close to Omega. When they made the journey safely, at first, it was a silent ride. The first 5 minutes, there wasn't any talking, cloaking systems on, crew members exchanging only small stares between each other, until the ship started to rumble. Garrus ran down from the ramp and ran over to Joker, resting a hand on his chair and holding on as Jokers swiped his hands around, trying to dodge the firing of the Slavers. „You just HAD to Jinx it, huh, Garrus?" Joker said, before turning to EDI. „Transfer 40% of power to Kinetic Barriers!" EDI nodded and did so, a small blue shield appearing around the ship. It was broken after a shot hit it, but didn't go through. They continued to fly towards Omega, recharging the shield over and over again.

„Contact Omega!" Garrus said, EDI shook her head. „No can do, Captain! I already tried it and they hung up immediatley!"

Garrus slapped Joker's chair and growled, after the ship rumbled once again. „Contact the nearest Reaper!" EDI nodded and did so as Garrus said, sending a message to the nearest reaper. Now, they had to buy time for the Reaper to get here.

It took all of Joker's maneuvering skills and the ship's full power contribution to the barriers to wait for the reaper to come. The Reaper came out of nowhere, roaring it's scratching sound as it opened it's tentacle-like arms open and closed them to take a hold of the Slaver's Ship. It then charged it's laser and after shooting the laser, the ship exploded within it's hands.

„Phew... You know, it's still hard knowing that you have to call your enemy to kill another enemy." Joker said, now continueing to fly to Omega. Garrus shook his head with a warm smile. „You're right about that. But I guess what you Humans say: The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend is true, I guess." Garrus agreed, taking a hold of his hips with his hands. „By the way, EDI, were there any Slavers in the ship?" Garrus asked, turning to EDI. „We were lucky, Captain. The Reaper messaged me that it did not sense any life which countered a Slave's. Only Slavers. We were extremel lucky." Garrus listened to EDI intently _Why could they worry?_ He thought to himself but waved it off in his head.

„Damn right we are. ETA to Omega in 2 hours by the way." Joker added, now concentrating on piloting the Normandy. Garrus nodded quickly as he let his hands down by his side's and walked away. „I'm going to get a team..." Garrus added before walking up to Kaidan, Grunt and Tali who were lined up. „So, our mission pretty simple. Go in, negotiate with Aria, probably do something for her, get out and write an essay about waht you did... Oh, I mean, a ‚report'." He said ‚Report' slowly, making his crewmembers smirk. „So, since it's Omega, we know what happened to the ship the first time Shepard landed here 10 years ago. It almost got stolen. Luckily, the crew fought the cocky idiots back and kicked them out. So, Grunt, you're staying. We need a Krogan to scare off any thugs or even ANYONE except from me, Kaidan and Tali. Understood?" Garrus asked. Grunt laughed fool-hardly and nodded furiously. „Sure thing, Garrus! I love making pathetic's cry!" He laughed, hitting his fist's together. Garrus nodded in approval and looked over at kaidan and Tali. „Szo, suit up and meet me at the airlock when we land..." He said, before saluting them off. All of them dispersed and Garrus walked over to the elevator. He signaled it and hung his head, sighing deeply. He needed a small shut eye.

When he got ot his quarters, he sat down on the left side of the bed. At first, he stared at the wall, but he saw a silky smooth, white skinned female hand wrap around his chest. He stared at it deeply and moved his right hand towards it. A giggle was heard behind him and a familiar voice said:"Please stay..."

When he shot his head around, looking behind him, he saw nothing. The hand had disappeared. Garru sighed, moving his hands to his face, rubbing it. _What was this? The 10,000th time already? And you almost fell for it, Vakarian..._

Garrus thought, as he in his armor moved over the bed and slept on his back, shutting his eyes and starting to fall asleep...

...

„And STAY out!" The Batarian bouncer yelled, as he threw me out. I hit the stairs up to Afterlife pretty hard. So hard I got a nose-blled. As I groaned and attempted to get up with my Merc suit on me. It was blue, my favorite color. „Ass!" I muttered and looked up to see a bunch of people chuckling at me. I ignored them as I got up and headed over to the slums, with a glare and frown on my face. I wiped off the blood from my nose before I heard a Turian whistle at me as I passed by. I showed him the middle finger and he just smirked, waving me off as he himself walked away.

I opened the doors and walked down the stairs. What greeted me, was my Vorcha Friend. „Rachel! Graaah! Kortesh! He stupiiid! Gaaarh! He attack Lower Afterlife. RIGHT NOW! We must stop! Him, gah!" The Vorcha said, clearly worried as well as being angry. „Woah, Utrak, slow down, now, explain what happened, slowly..." I said, patting his left shoulder.

„It bad Rachel! It bad! Kortesh dumb! He dumb Krogan! He think he can prove boss that he strong! Super strong! So, he attack lower Afterlife! He willd ie if we don't save him, quick!" Utrak said, walking with me through the coughing batarian, scavenging vorcha filled slums. „I doubt I would even lift a figer to help him, and I won't. You know that he is my only obsticle in between me not being accepted in the Blood Pack and being in the Blood Pack. I've worked my whole life for this... Well... 5 years because you remember why," I said, waiting for Utrak to nod. He nodded, I continued: „Well, if I let him die, the boss will see me fit with no other competition." The Vorcha stopped and thinked about it. „But..." he tried to talk, but I stopped him. „Urtak, Kortesh has pushed you long enough, even to the brink of you being either killed or being excluded from the Blood pack. With me in the Pack, I promise you, Ur, Kold and Wreav to get the best spots when I strike it rich within the Paxk... Okay?" The Vorcha didn't do anything as I pleaded, but he would the nod. I smiled and patted his head. „Good boy... We might as well watch the carnage." Now, the Vorcha was hooked. Utrak was all about blood and gore and death and all those dirty evil things.

We watched from the shadows as Kortash and his 5 Krogan buddies were shot down by security after barging in to Afterlife, Utrak and I shared a smirk as we walked away, back to the boss.

As we entered their Hideout which was found in the deep ends of Omega, we passed our comrades-in-arm. Vorcha and Krogan. All were respecting my ass, but they would push me away and throw me in the tank full of sharks to get to the top if they could. We all exchanged nods as we walked over to the boss. I saw them as family at first 5 years ago, after I awoke in one of their ships. They said they found me in space, floating by myself, in crappy, scorched armor. I don't remember much myself of what had happened before I was rescued, but now I works for the Pack. I and Utrak enter the office, with a hige, scarred and frowning Krogan looking down at us. „Rachel... Urtak... I already heard what Kortosh did... Good ridance really... Now, I guess you came to officaly join, Rachel..." He said, slowly with a monotone, deep voice. I knew it as his ‚Serious voice'.

„Busted." I said, smirking. He smirked as well, but Urtak didn't, for he was worried as he fiddled with his hands. „Don't worry, Urtak... Kortosh was a pain in the ass anyways. He's one of those Pride Krogans. Boasting that the Krogans are so great and assumes he can disobey orders with ‚honor'. HA! Idiot... Welcome to the Blood Pack... Officaly... Rachel, Urtak, I've got a mission for both of you. Run an errand for a friend of mine." I raised an eyebrow. „Not gonna ask about mine?" I asked, I saw his smirk etch on his lips.

„Oh, don't worry, Rachel. I heard about your scuffle with Aria. She's a bitch anyway, we don't need her weapons or cache's. We're the god-damn Blood Pack." He said the last few words of his sentence, standing up and roaring them out. Urtak cheered with a roar of his own. I nodded with a sly smirk on my lips. „Very well... Who is this 'friend'?" I asked. The old Krogan shrugged and sighed. „Novka. Salarian. Eclipse—„ He was met with my angry glare. He pulled his hands up as if shielding himself from my glance. „I know, I know, you aren't the best of friends with the Eclipse. But this guy is relyable, unlike other bastards in their group. He's in the Luxurious Rich Guy Aartments. When you get to him in Apartment 667-56, say ‚Terminal's Are Stupid and Worthless' and he'll let you in. He'll explain what you two have to do."

I nodded and walked away with Urtak trailing behind me.

Time for my first job...


End file.
